Corps of Her Majesty's Royalist Marines
The Corps of Her Majesty's Royalist Marines, commonly just referred to as the Royalist Marines (RM), are the marine corps and amphibious infantry of the Royalist Kingdom, along with the Royalist Kingdom form the Naval Service, They are also the Royalist Kingdom's specialists in amphibious warfare, including the operation of landing craft; mountain warfare; and Arctic warfare. A n important element of the country's Rapid Reaction Force. The Royalist Marines are capable of operating independently and is highly trained as a commando force. It is trained to deploy quickly and fight in any terrain. The Royalist Marines are a maritime-focused, amphibious,highly specialised light infantry force of commandos capable of deploying at short notice in support of the Royalist Kingdom Government's military and diplomatic objectives overseas and are optimised for operational situations requiring highly manoeuvreable forces. As the Royalist Kingdom's specialists in cold weather warfare the Corps provide lead element expertise in the RAM and are optimised for high altitude operations, with jungle training still carried out when deployments allow. The Royalist Marines fulfills a vital role in national security as an amphibious, expeditionary, air-ground combined arms task force, capable of forcible entry from the air, land and sea. Mission "To provide the operational commander of Marines forces organized, equipped and trained, with the aim of contributing to the projection of naval power, to defend the coast and internal security and institutional." In other words, it consists mainly of amphibious assault force, coastal defense force, special forces, support organs and garrisons. It also organizes, equips and trains them to develop in times of conflict operations and actions that are characteristic over territory or where necessary, as irreplaceable component of the naval power of the nation, contributing effectively to safeguard the sovereignty and territorial integrity. The other mission of the Marines is the protection, maintenance and monitoring of the naval facilities, the most famous being The Lions Gate with its security unit under the Guarnicion IM order and security naval bases and also is responsible for maintaining order and security inside the naval base and naval populations. Royalist Marines may then go on to undertake specialist training in a variety of skills; Platoon Weapons Instructor, Mortar operator, signaller, clerk, sniper, Physical Training Instructor (PTI), Mountain Leader, Swimmer Canoeist, chef, Landing Craft coxswain, Telecommunications Technician (Tels Tech), Assault Engineer etc. Command, control and organisation The overall head of the Royalist Marines is HM Queen Sophia in is role as Commander-in-Chief of the Royal Armed Forces (RAM) The ceremonial head of the Royal Marines is the Captain General Royalist Marines, The current Captain-General is William, Prince of Hertfordshire. Operational capability of the Corps: 1st Naval Zone Queensland HQ, Naval Base of Ark Royal. * 22 Commando Royalist Marines * 24 Commando Royalist Marines * 26 Commando Royalist Marines * 28 Commando Royalist Marines * 32 Commando Royalist Marines * 34 Commando Royalist Marines * 36 Commando Royalist Marines Royal Logistic Command * 2nd Commando Logistic Division * 3rd Commando Logistic Division * 4rd Commando Logistic Divsion * 5th Commando Logistic Division 2nd Naval Zone Port Kingston Barracks, N aval Base of Goose Green. *42 Commando Royalist Marines *44 Commando Royalist Marines *46 Commando Royalist Marines *48 Commando Royalist Marines *50 Commando Royalist Marines *52 Commando Royalist Marines *54 Commando Royalist Marines Independent elements *Commando Trainning Centre *1st Assault Group Royalist Marines: Provides training in the use of landing craft and boats, and also serves as a parent unit for the three assault squadrons permanently-embarked on the Royalist Kingdom Navy's amphibious ships: *4 Assault Squadron *6 Assault Squadron *9 Assault Squadron Outfitting and Equipment The Royalist Marines are outfitted with the latest in Bio-Etheric weaponry, and plenty of other military-grade gadgets. W'eapons' Serpent (Nocturne) Rifle - The Royalist Marines rifle is a standard-issue; series G302D - A, Oersted induced 12 gauge S assault rifle, powered by a ballistics level bio-etheric OvaPac and a magnetic flux barrel to induce and accelerate spiritual energy. It can be fired like any normal long-range weapon, but can also be charged to unleash a powerful missile of bio-etheric energy with a resulting blast upon impact. The rifle also features a grenade launcher function and has to be carried with two hands to operate effectively. As a bio-etheric weapon, it is one of the key tools the Royalist Marine possess for dealing with the enemy forces. Pistol - Each Royalist Marine also has an emergency sidearm. This .45 caliber pistol is of a new, futuristic design, but still uses solid slug ammunition, and works like any normal semi-automatic pistol. Combat Knife - The Royalist Marine also possess a small dagger sheathed on their left pauldron. Armor - Designated as an Anti SB Mechanized Infantry Protection System (Armed Land Warrior), each Royalist Marine dons a full suit of body armor to protect them from the hazardous wasteland conditions they may have to endure. Typically, a Royalist Marine wears a full helmet, known as an AN/SUS - 9C Nightmare tactical helmet, complete with a built-in rebreather and vision enhancing goggles, which gives the soldier the appearance of ghostly blue eyes. However, a helmet with most of the same basic functions exists for more flexibility, known as the AN/SUS - 10A Revenant tactical helmet, which only covers the eyes and a portion of the nose. The key element to the Royalist Marine's vision enhancement is the ability to see otherwise invisible enemy forces. The suits are colour-coded to denote rank. -